totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Sujira: Nimadoru's Ambition (Ep. 26)
suddenly wakes up in the middle of the forest again, feeling an unusual surge in his "headset" Ryo: Wait a minute! What the hell!? Nimadoru: (humming) And THAT is blending in with the white sheets of death! Ryo: Hey! snatches the mirror out from Nimadoru's hands without trying to blush, knowing he's around her Ryo: THIS AIN'T ROCKET SCIIIIIIIENNNNCCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nimadoru: Nima-chan thinks it looks cute... Ryo: {sighs} Alright, then. But what exactly is dying my hair gonna do, anyway? Nimadoru: There's those things, like, DIAMONDS. Ryo: (She must've meant to say demons... but then again, I shouldn't correct her 'cause she'll think I'm a total otaku who's been calling the shots since this anime started!) loud growl seems to be coming out from somewhere... in this case, near Ryo Nimadoru: Oh, dang! Nima-chan's hungry, again! {groans} Ryo: Well we're outta ramen noodles and raw fish, so I have but two words for this: demon hunting! Nimadoru: How's diamond hunting gonna feed Nima-chan's stomach, nyaa!? Nimadoru sits down to scratch herself, Ryo facepalms, but not directly in front of her Ryo: How'd we get lost in this forest, anyway?! Nimadoru: Boobie girl hit Ryo and Nima-chan with the butt of that blade o' hers! People say Nima-chan's stupid, but she makes up for it with utter cuteness and overall fighting style... and some cunning, nyaa! Ryo: (Crap! I knew no-good Zakura was up to this shenanigan. But that WAS a plot twist, and to change subject, folks, I still don't get nosebleeds everytime I see her because big breasts aren't always gorgeous. Capiche?) soon as Nimadoru and Ryo walk around to see any hints, they stumble upon each other... AGAIN Both: WWWWAAA!!!!!! {BAAAAAAAMM!!!!!!!!} Ryo: {groans} AAAAHH... Narrator: It just so happens that our male protagonist is a REEEEEEAL babe magnet! begins blushing at the sight of a dazed Nimadoru on him Ryo: S-s-s-shut up! Narrator: What did I do!? 'Sides, you characters think I'm up in the sky somewhere, sooooo..... EAT THAT!!! WOO-HOO!!! Ryo: God, why did this anime need to be so comical in the first place!? I'll never know... Narrator: Uhh.... you're still blushing, Tetsumaki. Ryo: I'm challenging you to a staring contest later! Narrator: {sinister} I would wiiiiiiiin... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! starts to get up and blushes herself at the sight of Ryo Nimadoru: I-i-i'm sorry, Ryo-kun! begins drooling all of a sudden Ryo: (Young or old, this cat's a sweetie...) Nimadoru: R-R-Ryo? C'mon, Ryo-kun! Nima-chan smells familiar delicacies ahead! quickly springs back up to his feet donning a wolf mask Ryo: What say you and I go find our evildoer, fair maiden!? This demonic entity shall be most pleased to meet with Almighty Lord Kuyuri! takes her goggles from off her forehead and positions them onto her face Nimadoru: Ikuyo!! Demons will be erased from this lovely world! Narrator: I'm guessing our two lovebirds just went into hyper stupidity, forgot about the food, and now do all this to capture our so-called "ghost". HA! And all the things I've seen in this show were just over-the-top, before. Ryo: NARRATOR GUY!!!!!! Narrator: What??? points upward into the sky Ryo: We're still having that staring contest, you numnuts. and Nimadoru laugh off running to find their target Narrator: So other than Zakura Aori, I have a VERY small fanbase in the anime industry, is that right!? Well, Japan, I have this to say: do a better job. Thank you! be continued Category:Other works Category:Total Drama Sujira